The goal of this project is to produce and disseminate scientifically and theoretically sound policy and research-related information that will contribute to a more orderly development of telemedicine and telehealth and the local, regional, national and international levels. After more than a decade of active research and development activity in this field, we have yet to systematically synthesize what we have learned in this field, what we need to known, and where to go from here. This goal will be achieved though (1) convening a special symposium of experts and scholars and in-depth analysis and discussion; and (2) producing an authoritative, comprehensive volume on telemedicine/telehealth that will provide direction for practioners, researchers, developers and public policy makers. To date, the majority of conferences of this kind have been directed toward general policy and regulatory issues, implementation plans, or application-specific research findings. This project is unique in both form and function. First, it will include invited papers by leading scholars and experts on selected issues fundamental to the development of telemedicine/telehealth, research methodology, clinical and educational applications, and policy formulation. Secondly, these scholarly papers will be presented over the course of a two-day interactive conference. Finally, and most importantly, the volume derived from the conference will be both analytic and prescriptive in terms of providing in depth analysis of state-of-the-art in the field together with a strategy for future research and development.